thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Last Angry Geek
Many are the rumors that surround The Last Angry Geek. Some say he builds furniture and orders office supplies for a living. Some say he's an aspiring comic book writer whose dreams of fame were crushed by his bosses' financial incompetence. Some say he is a ring announcer for a Chicago based pro-wrestling company. Still others say he lives in the sewers, periodically emerging to buy copies of Gold Digger and The Walking Dead, all the while bitching about Spider-Man: One More Day. What is known is that the L.A.G. goes by the name Brian Heinz and has been writing for ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com since shortly after its launch. Some say this is due to an unholy pact he made with The Other Guy while they riffed a particularly bad episode of the anime, Bleach. He is also the co-writer and co-performer of TGWTG's first Rifftrax, which was for The Lion King. He does a particularly regrettable James Earl Jones impression. Following, Brian, Rob and Doug were nominated as one of the best new Iriffs in a contest. They won and were hired to do a Rifftrax Presents title for Batman Forever. Jim Carrey still haunts Brian's nightmares. On September 2nd, 2009, The Last Angry Geek showed himself on camera and started an E! True Hollywood Story-style show called True Internet Story. In it, he provides a fictitious background for internet celebrities. Later that month, he started a comic book review show called Comic Book Issues. On April 7th, 2018, he parted ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue to post videos on his YouTube channel. Specials *Video Game Confession Confessions (March 31st, 2011) *VGCC - The Commentary (April 26th, 2011) *Geek Riffs - The Show-Off (December 20th, 2011) *Geek Riffs - What About Drinking? (January 17th, 2012) *Geek Riffs - Am I Trustworthy? (February 21st, 2012) *Geek Riffs - Health: Your Posture (August 14th, 2012) *Geek Riffs - The Outsider (December 11th, 2012) *Geek Riffs - Eating for Health (February 24th, 2013) *Geek Riffs - The Cheese Burglar (January 22nd, 2014) *Geek Riffs - Sleep for Health (August 11th, 2014) *Geek Riffs - Rudolph (December 23rd, 2014) *The Last Angry Geek is on Patreon! (April 14th, 2015) *Geek Riffs - What to Do on a Date? (July 8th, 2015) *Geek Riffs - Halloween Party (October 30th, 2015) *Geek Riffs - How to Say NO (April 4th, 2016) *Geek Riffs - The Trouble Maker (July 11th, 2016) *Critics & Creatures (December 12th, 2016) *Geek Riffs - A Visit to Santa (December 16th, 2016) *Geek Riffs - In My Merry Oldsmobile (February 3rd, 2017) *Geek Riffs - Why Study Industrial Arts? (June 22nd, 2017) *Geek Riffs - White Magic (August 3rd, 2017) *Geek Riffs - A Day of Thanksgiving (November 23rd, 2017) *Geek Riffs - The Secretary: A Normal Day (January 29th, 2018) ''Stark Raving'' This is a video series where L.A.G. reviews episodes from the show Game of Thrones. The series debuted on April 8th, 2012. *''GoT'' 2x01 - "The North Remembers" (April 8th, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x02 - "The Night Lands" (April 15th, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x03 (April 22nd, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x04 (April 29th, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x05 (May 6th, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x06 (May 13th, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x07 & 2x08 (May 27th, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x09 (June 3rd, 2012) *''GoT'' 2x10 (June 10th, 2012) *''GoT'' 3x01 (July 1st, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x02 (July 15th, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x03 (July 24th, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x04 (August 1st, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x05 (August 8th, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x06 (August 25th, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x07 (September 1st, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x08 (September 9th, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x09 (September 17th, 2013) *''GoT'' 3x10 (September 24th, 2013) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 1, Pt. 1) (June 29th, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 1, Pt. 2) (July 22nd, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 1, Pt. 3) (August 24th, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 1, Pt. 4) (September 22nd, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 2, Pt. 1) (October 26th, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 2, Pt. 2) (November 25th, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 2, Pt. 3) (December 27th, 2016) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 3) (February 16th, 2017) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 4) (April 3rd, 2017) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 5) (April 28th, 2017) *Let's Play GoT (Ep. 6) (June 1st, 2017) Nostalgia Critic Characters * The Last Angry Geek * Douchey's Mother * Cloak # 1 * Homer Simpson * Mr. Burns * Orthodox Priest Nostalgia Critic Appearances * Kickassia: Part 5 * The Next Top 11 Nostalgia Critic Fuckups * Suburban Knights: Part 1 * Suburban Knights: Part 2 * Suburban Knights: Part 3 * Suburban Knights: Part 4 * Suburban Knights: Part 5 * Suburban Knights: Part 6 * Suburban Knights: Part 7 * To Boldly Flee: Part 1 * To Boldly Flee: Part 2 * To Boldly Flee: Part 3 * To Boldly Flee: Part 4 * To Boldly Flee: Part 5 * To Boldly Flee: Part 6 * To Boldly Flee: Part 7 * Old vs. New: Spider-Man * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * The Happening * Ghostbusters (2016) * Fant4stic * Batman Forever (last appearance on the show.) External Links Last Angry Geek at Channel Awesome Last Angry Geek on Patreon Last Angry Geek on Twitter Category:Inked Reality Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Suburban Knights Category:Former Contributor Category:Former Shows